El espíritu del invierno y el chico con el dragón
by RePsicopata
Summary: Él fue el primero que no me ignoró, el primero que me ofreció una opción. Podía lograr mi cometido, los niños creerían en mí. El hombre vestido de negro parecía ser la única persona en la que podía confiar. Pero, este chico de ojos verdes e inocentes... ¿por qué mira con ojos llorosos? -Realidad Alternativa, Linea de Tiempo Alternativa [AR-AT]- evil!JackFrost
1. Bienvenida

Hola! Aquí RePsicopata o Mel Reader, como quieran llamarme. Esta es oficialmente mi primer historia, asi que no me maten ;_; Espero que les guste

This story will be soon published in english, Link here - /s/8923367/1/The-Winter-Spirit -and-the-Boy-with-the-Dragon [not a link, but, whatever :) ]

* * *

_"¿Qué mejor combinación que el frío y la oscuridad?"_

Podía sentir cómo mi fuerza era cada vez más grande. Comenzaban a creer en mí. Yo recibí esta nueva sensación con los ojos cerrados y en pleno vuelo. Me sentía capaz de crear una tormenta de nieve que destruyera una ciudad entera y matar a todos sus habitantes enterrándolos en dos metros de hielo puro.

Pero ni me tomé la molestia, de todos modos no me convenía. Decidí, en cambio, dejarme llevar por el viento hacia el sur y dejar una estela de nieve y destrucción detrás de mí.

Mi destino se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia, así que dejé de distraerme con los distintos paisajes debajo de mí y apuré el paso. Por suerte se encontraba en el mismo hemisferio en el que me hallaba. Pasar por el ecuador suponía un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural: el calor era insoportable y mis poderes no daban abasto para bajar la temperatura.

Ahora que me ponía a pensarlo, con esta nueva fuerza de las personas que ahora creía en el espíritu del invierno, tal vez podría atravesarlo sin problemas. Incluso quizá crear una ventisca. Estuve considerando varios minutos ese tentador desafío hasta darme cuenta que se me hacía tarde.

Notando que el paisaje cambiaba abruptamente, como si en el medio del bosque por el cual estaba sobrevolando tuviese una línea imaginaria y del otro lado un incendio hubiese atacado el verde, lo hubiese chamuscado y reducido a cenizas. Cuantas veces había pasado yo por ahí y aun no podía acostumbrarme a la vegetación muerta, que parecía meterse en mis venas y hacer que mi sangre corriera oscura y siniestra. Todo en ella me gritaba "ven hacia mí". Le ordené al viento que me hiciera descender hacia el bosque muerto.

Habiendo perdido el miedo que había tenido todas las veces en las que me había adentrado en él anteriormente, o eso creí, desarmé mentalmente el recorrido que debía tomar y me encaminé hacia el único lugar donde todo el resto de los espíritus no se atrevía a ir.

Desvié la vista hacia todos lados mientras avanzaba, no por temor a ser seguido (porque siquiera pensarlo parecía imposible), sino porque me apasionaba ese lugar: era extraño cómo un sitio tan tenebroso podía ser tan hermoso a la vez. Me resultaba fascinante pensar en como el fuego, mortífero como es, dejara ese tipo de destrucción; mayor que cualquier tormenta que yo pudiese crear, incluso con todos los niños del mundo creyendo en mí.

Distraído como era, casi me pierdo por onceava vez, si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que mis pies se movían solos con la costumbre, y antes de darme cuenta llegué al claro al que me dirigía. En medio del gris había un marco de una cama, sin sábanas ni colchón, carcomida por el tiempo y el maltrato y cuanto más la veía, más deteriorada parecía. Me abrí paso por entre la ligera maleza seca y chamuscada hacia el centro del claro. Di la vuelta alrededor de la cama y me arrastré por debajo de ella levantando tierra y polvo que se me metió por la nariz y casi me hizo estornudar. Allí me esperaba la entrada a la cueva.

Me dejé caer por el infinito agujero hacia la negrura sintiendo que jamás tocaría fondo. Mi corazón estaba a la altura de mi garganta y el miedo se apoderó de mí al darme cuenta que no sentía ninguna de mis extremidades. Ni siquiera podía sentir mi callado en mi mano derecha y me entró la desesperación al pensar que lo había perdido, sin esa vara no podía volar y mi control sobre la nieve y el hielo eran casi nulos. Jamás lograría acostumbrarme a esa sensación de vacío que me causaba pasar por esa entrada.

De repente, como si la gravedad hubiese cambiado de lugar sin que me diera cuenta, me encontraba de pie en el túnel. Rápidamente recuperé la sensibilidad en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, tomé mi callado con ambas manos para asegurarme de que allí estaba, a mi alcance. La densidad con la que el hielo se formaba donde yo lo tomaba era tal que llegaba a formar la única fuente de luz en ese extraño pasadizo.

Con mis ojos exageradamente abiertos para tomar la mayor cantidad de luz que pudieran, comencé a caminar hacia uno de los extremos del túnel. Daba igual cuál de las dos direcciones tomara, ambas me llevarían al mismo lugar. Con tan escasa cantidad de luz, me golpeé los hombros varias veces contra las húmedas y frías (hasta para mi) paredes de piedra.

La oscuridad estaba demasiado sobre mí, el silencio era sepulcral y ambas cosas comenzaban a consumir mi cordura. Tuve la necesidad de murmurar cualquier clase de palabras para frenar esa falta de ruido. No escuchaba mis propios pasos, simplemente el eco de ellos varios metros más adelante. Mis movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y desesperados. Mi falta de coordinación que me provocaba eso hacía que me dé los hombros contra las paredes cada vez más seguido. ¿Por qué no terminaba ese condenado túnel? Comencé a asustarme. ¿Y si no tenía fin y me quedaba atrapado en esa oscuridad para siempre, corriendo hacia ningún lado? ¿O peor, si llegaba al fin y resultaba ser un muro de piedra?

Mis instintos tomaron control de mis acciones y empecé a correr. El callado brillaba con tal intensidad que me cegaba verlo, pero por alguna razón el túnel parecía consumir la luz que irradiaba y no alcanzaba a iluminar más allá de mis manos. Pequeños copos de nieve aterrizaron sobre mi rostro y mi buzo: había hecho que nevara sin darme cuenta. El túnel seguía sin terminar...

Hasta que por fin vi la luz al final de él. Todo mi temor se esfumaría si llegaba a ella. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, con grandes zancadas, jadeando, con el pecho y mis piernas adoloridas por el esfuerzo. Y acabó: me encontraba por fin dentro de la guarida.

Estaba iluminada quién sabría cómo y colgaban gigantescas jaulas de pájaros desde el techo que quién sabría cuántas cosas habrían estado encerradas allí adentro. La gravedad dentro de los distintos lugares parecía cambiar de origen y uno podía estar parado en el suelo y al cabo de tres pasos podría estar caminando sobre la pared. Por fin una cosa con la que estaba familiarizado.

Me encontraba en una saliente de unos dos metros de largo que terminaba en un acantilado que no estaba seguro si se trataban de cuatro metros o cuarenta. Con los ojos fijé mi destino: un corredor que parecía salido de las ruinas de un castillo del que apenas quedaba piedra sobre piedra; y salté.

El poder de mi callado me elevo un par de metros más por el aire mientras estaba en vuelo y me permitió aterrizar con delicadeza sobre la piedra. Caminé por la estructura con cautela porque, aunque estaba firme, tenía pinta de que en cualquier momento podría colapsar y dejarme enterrado en una enorme pila de piedras. Cada tanto pasaba cerca de las jaulas colgantes que se hallaban a los costados. Varias de ellas tenían huesos en el piso, mordidas de roedores y estaban cubiertas de polvo y oxido.

Los cambios de gravedad no me tomaban por sorpresa, a fin y al cabo era lo único a lo que me había acostumbrado en todo ese tiempo. En un momento determinado volteé para ver donde había aterrizado y calculé que había caminado unos buenos treinta metros y girado al menos ochenta grados. Intenté visualizarme parado mas allá, como algo ilógico que se mantenía de pie en la pared.

Giré de nuevo para continuar mi camino, pero mis ojos se toparon con una figura oscura: un hombre vestido de negro, alto, de espalda ancha y piel gris. Su rostro anguloso dejó ver una sonrisa en la que se notaban blancos pero desordenados dientes. Sus ojos dorados miraron los míos en una mueca de alivio.

El coco me había estado esperando.

* * *

Okey, para todos aquellos que llegaron hasta aca *abraza a los que leyeron* sé que este capitulo es corto y desorienta mucho, pero intentare poner lo basico de la historia en los primeros capitulos y hacerlos cortos para actualizar mas seguido.

Y tambien sé que Hipo no aparecio en este capitulo y tampoco lo va a hacer en el siguiente. sinceramente, ni yo se cuando hacerlo aparecer, pero va a aparecer.

mil gracias :') y porfas dejen reviews. ;)


	2. Buena Noticia

**RePsicopata/Mel Reader: **Bueno, basicamente gracias a todos los que dejaron review y aca les dejo el capitulo 2. Por degracia, no esta revisado a fondo asi que de seguro que hay varios errores.

Ademas, queria decirles que me voy de vacaciones asi que el proximo capitulo y la version en ingles van a tardar indefinidamente.

Bueno, espero que les guste

blazelight790: thanks for the review, I wasn't sure if this would come up the way I originally planned, so... idk. I hope you had the chance to read it in english thouugh i used google translate too so there might be a little nonsense. Yup, angst issues to come :3

Loti-miko y Azriel Rigel: No se como paso, pero magicamente hipo decidio aparecer :D espero que te guste ;)

KaryLee: Gracias! hacia mucho que no escribia en primera persona y no estaba segura de como iba a salir pero tadaa! :D

Sophie: ni idea de quien sos :/ perdon(? [mentira, si que se :D]

_Okey, for the ones who read the english one, as I told above, I'm going on vacation/holiday whatever you call it and I don't know when I'll be able to publish. so sorry for that._

* * *

La vena de mi cuello palpitaba de manera casi ensordecedora. Mis ojos parecían perder foco y mi visión empezaba a borronearse. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces, agitar la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás y separar mi peso entre mis piernas para no caer. Exactamente como el túnel, si este hombre te tomaba por sorpresa, lo que le seguía era una pérdida del equilibrio y los sentidos. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él experimentaba esta sensación de sólo tener control parcial sobre mi cuerpo.

Pitch Black me observó de arriba abajo y desfiguró su mueca de alivio transformándola en una de seriedad. Se paró erguido y volteó para comenzar a caminar por el sendero de piedra con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Yo recobré el control sobre mis piernas en cuanto se halló varios metros por delante de mí. Relajé la tensión de mis manos por apretar el cayado abriendo y cerrando los puños sobre este. Rodé los hombros un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que me tronara ligeramente la nuca. Copié la expresión del hombre que ahora me sacaba demasiada distancia de ventaja (aunque creo que elevé las comisuras de mis labios un poco más que él), empuñé mi cayado firmemente y me dispuse a trotar para alcanzarlo. Me preparé mentalmente para que una vez más me absorbiera parte de mi energía, o al menos para que no me tomase desprevenido como hacía unos minutos atrás, y me detuve a su lado.

Caminamos en silencio un buen rato. Yo no dejaba de observar a mi alrededor: las paredes de piedra, los distintos caminos, las jaulas colgantes, todo llamaba mi atención. Pitch andaba perdido en su mente, probablemente estaba buscando la manera más… educada de preguntarme si había completado mi misión. Para mi mala suerte, había fallado miserablemente, pero logré conseguir un poco de información como premio consuelo. Estando al lado del Coco ya no me sentía mareado como unos minutos antes, lo que me llevó a preguntarme si lo hacía voluntariamente o si me había acostumbrado. Cambié mi cayado de mano y entonces fue cuando preguntó.

—¿Conseguiste infiltrarte, Jack?

—Hola. Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar —respondí sarcásticamente de manera automática mientras apoyada mí cayado sobre mi hombro.

Me lo había preguntado de forma tan directa que no pude evitarlo. En cuanto las palabras se deslizaron por mis labios, me retracté inmediatamente. La mirada de desaprobación que me lanzó hizo hacerme la nota mental de no más sarcasmo en momentos de seriedad. Por un segundo pensé que iba a lanzarse sobre mí o algo por el estilo y hacer que escupiera un reporte sobre mi día parte por parte, con duplicado por su las dudas. Pero por alguna razón pareció pensárselo dos veces e intentó calmarse cerrando fuertemente los ojos y frotándose las sienes en un gesto teatral. Antes de que se diera cuenta de que ahorcarme era la mejor opción, decidí responderle lo que quería saber. Pero no pude decirle lo que él quería escuchar.

—No pude infiltrarme. Hice todo lo que pude, pero no logro pasar los yetis.

Esto no calmó la fiera que estaba a punto de explotar. Mi cerebro automáticamente se puso en defensiva y me alejé disimuladamente de él, preparándome por si acaso él decidiera atacar. Claramente yo no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de derrotarle: él era mucho mayor que yo, incluso más que el bastardo del Hombre de la Luna, y además estábamos en _su_ guarida, sin mencionar que no había ni nieve ni hielo por ningún lado.

—Pero logré verla por la ventana. —Según Pitch, cualquier información sobre el taller de Santa Claus podía ser relevante y podía ayudarnos a cumplir con nuestro objetivo—. Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir.

Le describí lo mejor posible como era el palacio, ya que el hombre que ahora caminaba a mi lado mientras nos dirigíamos al centro de la guarida, jamás había podido poner un pie en el polo Norte. Le expliqué que el taller de Nicholas St. Norte tenía tres vías de acceso, cada una con dos o tres yetis haciendo guardia. Una era un balcón ubicado en el penúltimo piso en el que cabrían treinta o cuarenta caballos-pesadilla sin ningún problema; otra era la entrada principal ubicada a nivel terrestre que tenía la mayor seguridad de las tres; y la última era la rampa del trineo que a simple vista parecía no tener ningún tipo de defensa pero cuando te adentrabas, al cabo de un par de minutos te topabas con una plataforma repleta de guardias. Escapé de allí antes de ser visto. Le detallé la estructura del edificio, que por el medio de los pisos tenía un globo terráqueo como del que nosotros constábamos pero mucho más grande.

Le conté sobre la división estratégica de los pisos. Eran cinco: una planta baja de la que no pude ver prácticamente nada; y cuatro pisos con vista al globo terráqueo, los tres primeros dedicados a la fábrica de juguetes y el ultimo tenía varias habitaciones de las que no pude ver más allá de las rojas puertas de madera. Supuse también que tenía un subsuelo donde el trineo era guardado, pero no tenía manera de averiguar cuántas plantas tenía o de qué tamaño era. Y en cuanto terminé, la coincidencia nos hizo llegar al centro de la guarida.

Allí, el camino terminaba con una caída que estaba puesta de tal manera en la que simulaba que algo gigante lo hubiese golpeado y dejando algunas losas amenazando con caerse si alguien se atrevía a tocarlas. Antes de llegar a ese final, se erguía ante nosotros lo que aparentaba ser la estructura del túnel de un tren: un pasadizo de piedra cuyo techo formaba un arco en el que por poco Pitch tendría que agacharse. No era exactamente un túnel, no llevaba a ningún lado. Era más bien como un adorno en el camino. Uno que no tenía absolutamente nada de luz en su interior.

Los dos entramos allí, la temperatura tuvo un cambio repentino cayendo varios grados mientras estábamos en la oscuridad, pero solo yo salí del lugar. Por costumbre volteé para esperarlo, pero detrás de mí no había nadie. Me giré de nuevo y allí estaba esperándome detrás del globo terráqueo con un gesto amigable. Mientras estábamos en el túnel Pitch se había fusionado con las sombras y había reaparecido en aquel lugar. El camino terminó y me vi obligado a saltar el hueco que separaba la estructura del castillo por el que veníamos y la plataforma que se sostenía por unas cuantas piedras y parecía elevarse sobre un abismo que no me sorprendería enterarme si no tenía fin.

Pitch asimilaba todo lo que le había dicho e intentaba idear un plan en el que todos esos factores jugaran a nuestro favor. Y en cuanto aterrice sobre la plataforma supuse que ya había ideado algo, pero había decidido no contármelo. Aun debían de quedar varios cabos sueltos. Pitch sólo me contaba sus estrategias una vez que estuviesen finalizadas para no confundirme más adelante. Yo estaba más que de acuerdo con eso.

El coco puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Con su otra mano hizo un ademán hacia el globo terráqueo que teníamos en frente de nosotros. En los distintos continentes había lucecitas minúsculas. Algunas de ellas se apagaban, pero eran muy pocas en comparación con las que se iban encendiendo de tanto en tanto. Era un flujo constante, uno en el que ninguno de los dos pertenecíamos. Hasta ahora.

—Sabes lo que esas luces significan, ¿cierto, Jack?

Por supuesto que sabía: eran los niños que creían en los guardianes de todo corazón. Apreté los dientes. Eran aquellos que se quedarían toda la noche despiertos cuando se les caía un diente, o los que se esmeran demasiado para buscar un simple huevo escondido entre los arbustos, o los que se ponen extremadamente felices en los días de nochebuena. Asentí con el ceño fruncido a modo de respuesta.

—Hay demasiadas, ¿no te parece? —comento materializando su rostro detrás de mí, susurrándome al oído y con sus manos apretando mis hombros.

Yo giré mi cuello para mirarlo, y con mi mejor sonrisa torcida le dije:

—Habría que cambiar eso.

Pitch me dio dos palmadas en los hombros y se alejó de mi sólo un paso. Rió por lo bajo ante mi observación y quedó mirando el globo terráqueo con ojos pensativos.

—¿Los guardianes saben que trabajamos juntos? —inquirió.

—No —respondí, sin entender a dónde quería llegar preguntando eso.

—¿No? Es una pena. Creo que entonces lo que tenemos que hacer —declaró pagado de sí mismo—, es darles a todos la noticia.


	3. El chico invisible

Después de contarme qué era lo que tendría que hacer una vez que el plan estuviese en movimiento, Pitch me dio la tarde libre. No es que fuéramos jefe y subordinado o algo por el estilo, sino que ya no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Según él, hoy me había esforzado lo suficiente y me dijo que veía el agotamiento en mis ojos, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

Sin que yo le hubiese respondido, me había llevado a la habitación en la que había dormido el último tiempo. Quedaba dentro de la guarida. Era como una cueva, con una cama y un par de cosas que yo encontré innecesarias. Con el paso de las noches yo fui decorando algunas partes con hielo y nieve. Incluso había creado una fina capa de escarcha sobre las sábanas. Pitch me dejó solo en esa habitación y ahí me di cuenta lo agotado que en realidad estaba. Me tiré a la cama a dormir un par de horas sin siquiera sopesar lo idiota que sonaba dormir en la guarida del mismísimo Coco.

Ahora estaba volando sobre el océano hacia el lado Europeo. Sentía que hacia bastante que no visitaba el lado este. No crucé hacia el sur, para ello tendría tiempo después. Cada vez que veía tierra debajo de mi me empeñaba en dejar una tormenta de nieve sin siquiera tomar responsabilidad por los daños que causara. Detuve mi viaje en una isla cerca del polo. Era pequeña comparada con otras, sus montañas eran completamente inaccesibles a pie, y casi siempre había una capa de nieve sobre su suelo. El pasto se abría paso por entre las piedras hacia la noche, las casas tenían las luces apagadas, y si no fuese por el humo que salía de las chimeneas, podría haber jurado que estaba totalmente desolada. Reconocería esa isla en cualquier lado: Berk.

El lugar donde nací.

Pasé de largo el pueblo para llegar hacia el lago que se encontraba al lado opuesto a Punta Cuervo. La luna se alzaba alta y victoriosa y se reflejaba en el agua turbia. No me gustaba así. Cree una pequeña ventisca y minúsculos copos de nieve cayeron sobre la superficie formando ligeras ondas que deformaban al idiota del Hombre de la Luna. Ese desgraciado me había hecho surgir de este lago, condenándome a una vida eterna sin ser visto por nadie, y diciéndome sólo mi nombre.

Mi bronca no se calmó con eso. No quería que se reflejara sobre _mi _lago. Caminé hacia la orilla y metí mi vara dentro del agua. Riachuelos de hielo comenzaron a surcarla, dejándolo sólido como roca. Volé sobre el lago, lanzando rayos azules que terminaron por congelar toda el agua.

Así estaba mejor.

Asentí para autofelicitarme por mi trabajo y decidí, ya que estaba, a hacer que nevara sobre esa isla. Le pedí al viento que me elevara por los aires y que me hiciera cruzar varias veces sobre el pueblo. Con cada pasada dejaba más nieve acumulada hasta que no quedara ni rastro del verde que antes lo cubría. Los techos de las casas se quejaban pero se negaban a ceder ante el peso que tenían sobre ellas y hasta los arboles más fuertes se sacudían por el viento que los azotaba. El sol comenzaba a salir. La vida en la villa comenzaría de nuevo en cualquier instante.

Primero un vikingo, luego dos, y después de pocos minutos la gran mayoría de los adultos se levantaban para correr del camino toda la nieve que yo había hecho caer. Desde el cielo observe todo. Era más que predecible que una tormenta de nieve, por fuerte que fuera, no les impediría salir afuera. Después de todo, eran vikingos.

Aterricé sobre el pueblo para verlo todo desde cerca. Algunos lanzaban juramentos en contra del clima y otros estaban más que felices de que nevara. Por supuesto, nadie allí podía verme. A la última persona que un vikingo le temería es al espíritu del invierno. Yo iba de acá para allá divirtiéndome con las reacciones de la gente.

El primer adolescente que salió de su casa, por alguna razón llamo mi atención. De seguro era por esa prótesis metálica que llevaba en su pie izquierdo, o tal vez por lo silencioso que era mientras caminaba, como si se deslizara sobre la nieve sin siquiera rozarla. El único ruido que venía de él era un tintineo de metal contra metal que hacía el objeto que llevaba con mucho cuidado en sus manos. El chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes caminaba con paso decidido hacia la base de la montaña más cercana al pueblo. Su rostro portaba una sonrisa triste y por su constante tragar de saliva que me decía su nuez de Adán hacía evidente que el nudo en su garganta era más grande de lo que podía soportar.

Nadie le miraba ni le dirigía la palabra mientras caminaba. Casi me hizo cuestionar si era un espíritu como yo por ser así de invisible. Lo seguí, manteniendo una distancia prudente de él por si acaso. El chico se dirigía al cementerio del pueblo. Se adentró varios metros por entre las distintas tumbas hasta encontrar la que estaba buscando. Yo me senté sobre una de las lapidas, lo suficientemente lejos para que no se percatara de mí en el caso de que creyera en Jack Frost, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar con claridad todas y cada una de sus palabras.

El chico dejó uno de los objetos que llevaba en sus manos sobre la nieve que cubría la tumba, una rosa totalmente plateada, inclinó la cabeza y se arrodilló ante ella.

—Hola... —vocalizó como pudo con su voz quebrada y rasposa—, Mamá.

Una gota de agua rodó por su mejilla. Yo me incliné para ver aún mejor.

—Volví y estoy bien —prosiguió con una sonrisa tal vez un poco forzada. El estómago se me revolvía con sólo escucharlo—. Papá está ayudando a limpiar toda esta nieve y Chimuelo sigue durmiendo, como todos los demás dragones. El frío los hace más flojos. —Rió un poco, pero luego siguió serio—. ¿Recuerdas de cómo eran las cosas cuando derroté a la Muerte Verde? Pensé que _por fin_ me aceptarían, que notarían mi presencia. Pero todo volvió a como era antes. La gente me ignora, papá me habla solo cuando tiene algún problema con los dragones y Astrid actúa como si no nos hubiéramos conocido jamás. —Otra lágrima cayó sobre la nieve. Este chico era casi tan invisible como yo...

»—Por suerte tengo a Chimuelo. Pero extraño la sensación de ser querido por las personas. Soy el hijo del jefe de la tribu Hooligan, por Thor, y soy tan invisible como un nanodragon. Casi todo el mundo piensa que Patán sería mejor líder que yo.

Estuvo hablando con ella un largo rato. Le contaba de su vida y de los dragones, de cómo ahora la tribu había dejado de luchar contra ellos y de como si ella lo viera, no entendería que rayos estaba pasando. Le narraba sobre los lugares a los que había ido con "Chimuelo" y de las personas que había conocido. Hablo sobre unos tales "Astrid", "Camicazi" (que al parecer no se llevaban bien), "Patapez", "Patán", y unas cuantas personas más que ya ni me acuerdo los nombres. Le explicó paso por paso como él mismo había hecho esa rosa que descansaba sobre su tumba con metal, ya que casi no había flores en Berk.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí arrodillado, describiendo anécdotas divertidas y trágicas, hablando con ella, hasta que precipitadamente se despidió. Miró hacia el cielo y luego... miró en mi dirección. No podía verme a mí ¿cierto? Él no podía verme. Él no _debía _verme.

El chico, que no debía tener más de dieciséis años, comenzó a caminar hacia mí. ¿Por qué caminaba hacia mí? Me levanté velozmente (y torpemente, debo aclarar) de mi puesto de observación y me alejé cinco metros para el lado de la costa. Dejó de mirarme. Yo me había sentado sin querer en la lápida del dueño de la siguiente rosa de metal.

Una vez que me asegure que no podía verme, me acerqué con sigilo. Un paso tras otro fui cortando la distancia entre nosotros, hasta quedar satisfecho con mi nuevo punto de observación detrás de él. Tenía vista hacia la lápida, una roca clavada en la tierra sin ningún tipo de inscripción en ella, más que unas líneas en un idioma que no conocía. El chico sin nombre había estado tanto tiempo quieto en la tumba de su madre que se le había formado una ligera capa de escarcha sobre el chaleco de piel que llevaba puesto. Pude ver como su espalda subía y bajaba mientras respiraba para juntar fuerzas para dejar la segunda rosa recostada contra la lápida, arrodillarse y pronunciar la oración que le estaba quemando la garganta.

—Hola, hermano mayor.

Y como hizo con su madre, le contó las cosas a su hermano mayor. Recordaba los momentos que pasaron juntos cuando eran más pequeños, pero que había sido una pena que se tuvo que ir tan pronto. También que jamás olvidaría el día en el que su padre le dijo que ya no podía estar más con él. Que fue una tarea tremendamente dura para un padre explicarle a un niño de diez años lo que era la muerte, ya que cuando su madre se había ido, él era tan pequeño que no casi tenía recuerdos. Pero jamás lo olvidaría, a fin y al cabo esa era la razón por la cual estaba allí ese día. Un día como ese hace seis años, su hermano mayor había dejado de existir.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos y algunas casi escaparon por los míos. Y de pronto, como con su madre, miró el sol por un par de segundos, se despidió precipitadamente y se fue corriendo del lugar, atravesando mi cuerpo en su huida.

Los pulmones momentáneamente se me vaciaron de aire y tuve dificultad para respirar. Sentí como un choque, seguido de una sensación de que mi cuerpo estaba hecho de humo, y que lentamente volvía a materializarse y solidificarse. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho como para comprobar que aún seguía ahí. Esa era la prueba definitiva, el chico no creía en mí. No lo seguí después de eso. En cambio, tome la rosa plateada y la rodé entre mis dedos. Me resultaba increíble que un chico como él hiciera algo tan firme y delicado, con tanto detalle. Después de admirar ese trabajo por unos minutos en los que estuve honestamente asombrado, observé el sol. Estaba tan alto como podía. Una vez más se me estaba haciendo tarde.

El show en el globo terráqueo estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

Okey, tuve que separar esto porque en la versión que estoy traduciendo los tuve que dividir, y ademas me parecio que iba a quedar mejor. Estoy traduciendo esto en el momento, y planeo cambiar varias cosas. Sinceramente, no las voy a cambiar en esta version original, por el momento, porque tampoco se qué cambios les voy a hacer. Releí esto el otro dia y vi que se podia mejorar, asi que aquellas personas que leen esta histora esperen una version mejorada y mas creible!

bueno, una vez mas: gracias por leer, seguir, dejar comentario o simplemente haber entrado :)


	4. Uno por uno

Volé lo más rápido que pude hacia el Polo Norte. Los copos de nieve que caían allí se estrellaban contra mi rostro mientras yo buscaba desenfrenadamente el taller de Santa Claus. Me sentí perdido ya que todas las veces que había estado allí había ido desde lo que, años después, se conocería como América. Era difícil distinguir cuál lugar era cuál porque todo el polo era parecido. Me pregunté cómo haría Norte para no perderse. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que había vivido allí más años de los que me podía imaginar, supongo que sería fácil conocer su ubicación.

Distinguí luces amarillas, verdes y rojas en la lejanía. El viento me condujo en esa dirección. A medida que avanzaba, la arena negra iba apareciendo y acumulándose sobre el palacio contiguo a la villa de los Yetis formando una nube letal de miedos y pesadillas. Los caballos giraban en un círculo gigante alrededor de ella y sobre el Taller, algunas me miraban por un segundo antes de seguir con lo suyo, otras ni se percataban de mi existencia. La nube se hacía cada vez más grande y cuando me acerqué lo suficiente como para poder distinguir los distintos mechones formados por arena, la nube entera se precipitó dentro del edificio por el balcón.

Los yetis no pudieron contra ella y corrieron dentro para salvarse. Yo reí por lo bajo al ver sus patéticos esfuerzos por mantener la mayor cantidad de pesadillas del lado de afuera. La nube atravesó la puerta de cristal dejando destruida la madera, el acero y el vidrio que la conformaban, apagando todas las luces que encontraban a su paso.

Ahora era mi turno. Con mis manos, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo comencé a crear velozmente copos de _hielo _que se filtraron rápidamente por la destruida entrada. Se pegaban al pelaje de los yetis y abrían la piel expuesta de los elfos que corrían a refugiarse, varios de ellos dejando un trazo de sangre _purpura_ detrás de ellos. El taller era un caos de pesadillas, nieve, hielo, sangre, elfos corriendo y yetis que luchaban por liberarse de los caballos que los tenían apresados. Los juguetes volaban por los aires, haciendo que el escenario pareciera un bizarro campo de batalla.

Pitch me ordenó que no entrara al taller bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me estaba perdiendo toda la diversión. Con mi cayado comencé a congelar las paredes y el suelo, formando estalactitas de hielo y cristales celestes por todos lados. Apagaba todos los fuegos que mantenían tibio el edificio y haciendo que la temperatura cayera precipitadamente.

Velozmente apunté y disparé rayos azules que congelaron a un buen puñado de elfos cobardes que aún no habían logrado hallar un escondite, y quedaron estáticos en poses desesperadas que causaban gracia. La risa macabra de Pitch resonaba entre las paredes siniestra y profunda, y se mezclaba con los gritos de auxilio de los distintos servidores de Norte, con el relinchar de los caballos y el ligero zumbido que emitía la arena al rozar con los distintos objetos formando un coro desgarrador de escuchar. Algunos duendes se tapaban los ojos y los oídos intentando bloquear esa escena que les provocaba tanto miedo; otros en cambio, eran revoleados por las bocas de las pesadillas mientras estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Comencé a reír a carcajadas, el plan estaba yendo a la perfección.

El espíritu de la Navidad hizo su aparición medio segundo después de que las tropas desaparecieran del palacio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El rostro desconcertado de Norte era impagable, pero no debía reírme. No debía emitir ningún sonido. Debía esperar a que Pitch moviera sus fichas y recién ahí tenía permitido actuar. Espere incontables momentos en los que los elfos aparecieron de nuevo en el puente creyendo que todo había pasado, bloqueando el paso del hombre que hablaba desenfrenado con los yetis exigiendo una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar. Pitch claramente se estaba tomando su tiempo y eso solo lograba ponerme más ansioso y expectante: estaba al borde de dar saltitos para mantenerme ocupado en todo ese tiempo que pasaba. Norte miraba el globo que estaba en perfecto estado, sin el mínimo rastro de arena negra ni hielo que recién lo recubría. Si no fuera por las heridas en todos sus sirvientes, casi podría decirse que no había pasado nada.

En cuanto vi que el polo norte del globo se oscurecía, comencé a revolver el aire dentro del taller. El viento giraba en círculos alrededor de los cuatro pisos, haciendo volar todos los juguetes y a algunos de los elfos que estaban impactados por la situación que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos. Desde las partes más altas y más bajas del globo terráqueo se volvía a acumular todo ese polvo negro y se estiraba con tentáculos alrededor de él. Yo me tome la libertad de hacerme presente creando una capa firme de hielo alrededor de la esfera. Era lo mejor que se me podía ocurrir: interponerme un poco más podría incluso resultar en desastre. Un manchón de arena recorrió todo el piso de Norte, como un escalofrió, y se materializo detrás del globo terráqueo como la sombra de Pitch riéndose macabramente. Norte observaba con ojos asombrados y asustados y musitaba cosas en ruso bajo su aliento.

Las dos partes de negro se enredaron y giraron a alta velocidad alrededor de la tierra por una fracción de segundo antes de ser absorbida por el polo norte del globo y de allí... explotó como una bomba de tiempo. Su onda expansiva se extendió lo suficiente como para que Norte tuviera que agarrarse de la mesa para no ser empujado hacia atrás. Con eso, la arena se disolvió en el aire sin dejar rastro. El hielo que yo había creado sobre el globo terráqueo se quebró con la onda expansiva. Los elfos congelados se derritieron y comenzaron a moverse y temblar, pero no era por el frio. Hubo un silencio absoluto por unos momentos mientras yo observaba todo el escenario. Me di cuenta un instante más tarde que estaba demasiado expuesto a ser visto. Y así fue

—¡Yugghabi cirhew! —gritó a todo pulmón un yeti del primer piso y señaló en mi dirección.

Reaccioné inmediatamente y desaparecí del lugar lo más rápido que pude. Ni volteé para saber si me estaban siguiendo, dejé atrás el palacio y la aldea de los yetis en cuestión de instantes. Pero no me podía quitar de encima la sensación de que vendrían a por mí, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Norte prepare el trineo y me alcanzara. Cómo no se le ocurrió a Pitch mi manera de escapar. Maldecía una y otra vez en mi mente. Sobre mí se extendió oscilante unas mantas de luces de colores y... alguien cayó encima de mí y me retenía inmóvil en un abrazo sofocante. El aire escapó de mis pulmones, y mi cuerpo y mente peleaban contra mi opresor mientras caíamos al suelo cubierto de nieve. Me habían atrapado, había echado a perder todo el plan. De repente, todo a mí alrededor fue consumido por la oscuridad en un parpadeo.

Me costaba respirar, hacía frío y no podía ver absolutamente nada. Mi cayado se despegó de mi mano e intente inútilmente estirar mi brazo para recuperarlo. Seguíamos cayendo hacia el vacío, mi opresor y yo. Mi ser completo lo repelía e intentaba alejarse de eso que hacía que mi cerebro me gritara «¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!». Me hormigueaba la piel, me perforaban mil agujas aquí y allá. La incertidumbre sumada al dolor en mi cuerpo era insoportable y me estaba volviendo loco. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que de una vez por todas esto acabara.

_Caí._ Mi espalda chocó fuertemente contra el suelo, haciendo más latente la falta de aire. A mi izquierda, a pocos metros de mí, sonó un fuerte golpe. Abrí los ojos rápidamente para averiguar si había sido mi cayado que había perdido. En el momento en el que pude dejar de ver siluetas borrosas para empezar a distinguir, vi quién me había tenido apresado: la misma persona que ahora me estrujaba contra el suelo con su peso.

El rostro de Pitch Black estaba a escasos centímetros de los míos, tan pocos que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello expuesto. Mi miró a los ojos por menos de dos segundos y se quitó de encima de mí como si fuéramos dos imanes con la misma carga negativa. Yo lo observé mientras me sentaba en el suelo de piedra. Mi vara estaba dentro de mi rango de alcance, por lo que no tuve que hacer más esfuerzo que el de estirarme un poco para recuperarla. Me reconfortaba sentir su ligero peso en mi mano, como una extensión de mi cuerpo y me hacía sentir más seguro. Me levanté y quité el polvo de mi buzo y de mi pelo.

Pitch temblaba y me pregunte si estaba llorando o algo. Me acerqué a él, puse una mano sobre su hombro (gesto que debió de haberse visto ridículo teniendo en cuenta que la única razón por la cual lo alcanzaba de manera fácil era porque toda su espalda estaba arqueada hacia dentro cubriendo su rostro) y quedé de frente a él. No, no estaba llorando; más bien estaba en un estado de pura locura: reía de forma maníaca, con un deje de maldad en su voz. Sonreía mostrando sus colmillos como intentando intimidar a alguien, tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su columna y sus manos como garras extendidas delante de él.

Para ser honesto, algo de preocupación me daba. Y miedo también; tal vez.

En cuanto recobro su compostura y volvió a la realidad, respiraba pesadamente. Entonces pronunció:

—Todo salió a la perfección. Ahora solo queda esperar.

—¿Esperar?

Comenzaba a irritarme el hecho de que hablara con frases con medio contexto intentando poner misterio. En vez de fruncir el ceño me enfoqué en sus palabras. Levanté una ceja. ¿Esperar? Ya habíamos esperado lo suficiente. nos habíamos apurado porque hoy era el día en el que los Guardianes caerían y los niños creerían en nosotros con certeza y vivirían con miedo y no tendrían otro remedio que aceptar la cruda realidad: habíamos sido más fuertes que sus preciados protectores. Nadie los salvaría. Nosotros seriamos todo.

—Paciencia. —Sus ojos amarillentos se clavaban en mí como flechas, obligándome a tomarlo en serio—. Hay que esperar.

—Ya esperamos demasiado —le espeté, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, Jack. _Yo_ esperé demasiado —dijo, tomándome de los hombros de forma agresiva—. Espere por años a alguien con ambiciones como las mías y con fuerza para ayudarme a llevar a cabo mis planes.

Su agarre se tensó por un segundo, sus uñas se clavaban en mi carne con tal fuerza que no podía comprender como era que no estaba sangrando; y luego se aflojaron y quedaron como fantasmas sobre mí, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Analicé sus palabras. ¿Me estaba diciendo que él solo no podía completar su objetivo? Tenía que estar bromeando. Él era el rey de las pesadillas, y yo hasta el momento en el que él me encontró en aquella cueva era un niñato deprimido por ser invisible.

Por ser invisible y no saber _por qué. _Por qué vivir eternamente sin ser visto. La luna me había puesto en este mundo, y no me había dicho _por qué, _y eso me sacaba de mis casillas. Me las pagaría, sin sus Guardianes me respondería todas mis preguntas a la fuerza.

—De acuerdo —dije—. ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

—Fácil: hay que derribar a los Guardianes _uno_ por _uno._


End file.
